


A Spell for Everything

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Richie Tozier, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak, Witch Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Okay, so sure, Eddie knew that there was nothing wrong with being a virgin at his age, but he was starting to get tired of being [one.]But Eddie maybe wasn't the most sociable person, and he didn't want to have to deal with the whole process of finding someone to actually sleep with.So he found the instructions on how to summon a sex demon.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	A Spell for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> oh i had to reign in on this so yeah this may be something you see redone and expanded on in the future
> 
> also do all my witch characters (OCs and in fic) use spells to solve the dumbest problems? Maybe So

Okay, so sure, Eddie knew that there was nothing wrong with being a virgin at his age, but he was starting to get tired of being the only witch in his coven that was one. Thankfully, the idea that witches needed virgin blood was greatly over exaggerated, so it wasn't like they were pricking his finger for every other spell. 

It was just annoying.

But Eddie maybe wasn't the most sociable person, and he didn't want to have to deal with the whole process of finding someone to actually sleep with. 

So he found the instructions on how to summon a sex demon.

It was easy enough. He draw the summoning circle on the floor of his bedroom, once he had shoved the dresser out of the way. He put the distasteful offerings around it. Things like lubrication and a dildo. God, Eddie had been so embarrassed walking into the store to purchase those items, but he couldn't risk messing up the spell.

Then it was all just a matter of reciting the incantation. Well, after he took his clothes off. He wasn't a big fan of that part. Shouldn't they at least have a conversation about Eddie's expectations before they got down to business?

Whatever. Not messing up the spell, remember? So Eddie slowly took off his clothes, folding them before setting them on the chair by his desk, and sat down on the floor. He crossed his legs, hoping that it covered enough to be decent but was alluring enough to appease a sex demon, and then picked up the spell book that he had borrowed from Mike.

He recited the incantation and looked up in disappointment when nothing happened. But then the floor started to shake slightly, the summoning circle lit up a fiery red, and a man appeared in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke dissipated, however, Eddie had to try and stop himself from staring inappropriately.

The sex demon looked nothing like Eddie would have imagined. He figured that he would be muscular with chiseled features and all that other crap that most people found attractive. That wasn't exactly Eddie's type, so he shouldn't really be complaining, but it still surprised him.

The thing was, the demon was actually Eddie's type down to the letter. And he wasn't exactly sure how to handle that.

So he did what he did best and just blurted out exactly what he was thinking which was...

"You're not what I was expecting."

"Yeah, well, you're no spring chicken either," the demon said, not even looking at Eddie as he inspected his nails.

"Hey, be careful who you insult. I'm the one who summoned you here."

"And if I leave without getting any, that's no skin off my nose," the demon pointed out. "Someone else will just summon me. So I suppose I'll just get going now."

"No! Wait!" Eddie reached out and grabbed the demon's arm. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, I guess, and when I get nervous I just kind of blurt out insults. It's something I'm working on. It's just, uh, it's my first time."

"Well, no offense, but you must not be a very good witch if this is your first time summoning a demon of any kind."

Eddie sighed.

"Not my first time summoning a demon. First time..."

The demon finally looked at him and smiled softely.

"Oh, sweetheart. Well, then, I'll be gentle with you. I'm going to assume you don't want to do it in the circle, then. Most of my customers are into that, but you look like you'd want to have your first time be comfy."

"I don't think I want to go through with this now that you've called me a customer."

The demon laughed, but not cruelly, and walked over to Eddie. He offered him his hand and helped him up. He very politely avoided looking below his waist, and Eddie smiled.

"I'm Richie," the demon said. "And you're Eddie, if I'm not mistaken. Is it alright if I kiss you?"

"Yes," Eddie whispered.

He could feel Richie's breath on his lips, he was already so close, and next thing he knew he was being swept up and kissed within an inch of his life. He let himself melt into the demon's arms, trying not to think about the fact that he was naked and Richie was fully clothed. Though, if he was being honest, it was kind of turning him on even more. There was something really hot about it. He felt himself get hard against Richie's thigh, his cock rubbing against his jeans, and he moaned into the kiss.

"You sound so pretty, baby," Richie said as he pulled away from the kiss. "Come on. Let's get you into bed and see what other pretty sounds I can get you to make."

Dirty talk in any shape always sounded so corny when Eddie would watch porn, but there was something about it coming from Richie that was driving Eddie wild.

Was it because he was a sex demon? Like, did he have power over Eddie? What if, if Richie had just been a regular old human and Eddie met him, Eddie wasn't actually interested in him? No, he couldn't go down that road. That was depressing, but what was more depressing was the fact that he knew that in that scenario, Richie definitely wouldn't have been interested in him, and for some reason that was really messing with Richie's head.

He literally had just summoned him, a sex demon, so there was no way he was catching feelings already.

Except, of course he would. He was a desperate virgin after all.

"Hey, don't get lost in your head, baby," Richie said, kissing his way down Eddie's chest. "I want you to only think about me, okay? Pay attention to how I make you feel."

"I don't think I couldn't pay attention if I tried," Eddie said breathlessly. "That, oh, that feels really good."

"Yeah? I'm going to make you feel so good, baby," Richie said, and then he took Eddie's cock into his mouth.

Oh yeah, this had definitely been the right decision on how to lose his virginity.


End file.
